Present
by great ninja diane
Summary: Just a little something I wrote for a friend. bella x edward oneshot


It had been a cold early morning in the city of London. Grey and gloomy was the sky as it usually was, only today, it was snowing. It had been snowing all month long, for it was the coldest December London had ever been through. Bella Swan had opened her teal eyes, blinking the sleep away to find her arms wrapped around Edward Cullen, as they had always been, every night & every morning. But as always, Edward was already awake; the vampire never slept a day in his life. "Good morning, Bella," he spoke, his voice holding a loving tone, "you're so beautiful in the morning, do you realize that?"

And as usual, Bella scoffed. "Pfft, with all this bedhead and looking like death had just woken up, yeah." She said sarcastically. Edward just laughed as he always did, and kissed her forehead gently.

Bella shivered, holding the white blanket closer to her. "Brrrr. Edward, y'know, it'd be nice if you weren't always so cold all the time. Sometimes it's nice, but in London, in December?" A frown made its way on her lips as the red-head scooted away from the cold body lying next to her in their large bed.

Golden eyes turned to the pair of teal, a small sadness blended in with the golden hue. "I'm sorry," he said, then his eyes turned away from hers, finding the white wall bedside their king-sized bed more amusing. "I'm sorry I can't be like your mutt. We can't all change and grow a full body of fur in the blink of an eye." The irriation in his words stung Bella. It was clear Edward still held a grudge toward Jacob Black for the close bond the young werewolf had with his Bella. Jealousy burned him from the inside whenever Bella mentioned the wolf's name, or said something that reminded him of Jacob.

".... you know I didn't mean it like that," Bella said, hurt causing the words to come out in a whisper. "It's just I was cold. You've... been doing this alot lately. Why is that? Do you think I actually _miss _Jacob? That I'd want things to go back to the way they used to be, when I had to use Jacob's company to ease the loneliness you left me with?" Edward winced. "When I had nightmares night after night, waking up in the middle of the night, screaming? I did that _so _much Edward, so much that Charlie didn't even _care_ anymore, he just silently wished that it would all go away, and that I'd move on. Is that what you think, Edward Cullen?" Her small, delicate hands shook as she spoke, closing them into fists, anger and sadness making their way in her words.

Edward's only response was his arms slowly wrapping themselves around her, pulling Bella closer to him and softly kissing her auburn locks whispering sweet nothings in her ear, every few moments that slowly passed was a soft "shhh" or "I'm sorry" from the boy, as he contiuned slowly rocking and calming Bella down. "Words can't describe how sorry I am, Bella, for making you go through that. If I knew things would've been the way they were when I left, I wouldn't even think twice about leaving your side. I just thought your life would be safer, better off, if I wasn't in it."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself, Edward? _You _are my life. Without you, there's nothing."

"That was a mistake I'll never make again. I swear, for as long as I walk this earth, I'll never leave you again. I will make sure of that, and in order for me to do so, you need to help me." The vampire grinned to himself. Bella blinked. "Me? What do I have to do?"

"You just need to stay here. I will return in a flash, love." And with that, the boy got up & out of bed, his vampirism making his movements faster and almost ghost-like as he left the room, leaving Bella confused in bed, her gaze turned toward the window to find the white, frozen raindrops, otherwise known as snow, slowly falling from the sky onto the cold earth below. Edward returned without Bella even noticing, as he snuck up behind her and whispered a quiet "boo" in her ear, his icy breath tickling the area there, making the hairs on her neck stand. He chuckled at her startle.

Bella's green-blue eyes bore into Edward's honey-gold. "What were you saying now, about me having to do something?" she asked. He smiled his crooked smile, and Bella's heart fluttered. "How long have we been together, Bella?" She answered without thinking, "A year." His smile grew. "Mmhmm. And you do realize that I am unconditionally in love with you, right?" Now it was her turn to smile. "And you realize I feel the same way with you, right?"

"Yes, even though I don't deserve it." She was about to interupt, but he silenced her with a swift movement of his index finger against her rosy lips. "Do you know why I brought you here to London, my dear Bella?" Of course she knew, ever since Jasper spoke of his time in the city during Christmas during his time as a human, Edward wouldn't stop discussing his plan of taking just us two for the holiday. "You wanted to take me here so we could spend Christmas together."

He nodded. "Yes. And do you know what today is?"

"... _Christmas? _" He nodded once more, the smile never leaving his face. "Do you think I'd actually spend this day with you, and not have a present for the love of my life?" Bella blushed. "Edward, you shouldn't have. I don't want it -- as long as I have you, that's the greatest gift I could ever recieve." Edward merely shook his head lightly. "Bella, I have a present for you. It's not much, but it's a small way of showing just how much I care for you, and want to be with you. For the rest of my days." Her heart skipped beats, as he reached behind him, grabbing something off the bedside table. She nearly hyperventilated when she saw a small black box with a tiny red bow in his palm.

"From the moment I laid my eyes upon you, my life had changed. It had been changed for the better; it had meaning. For the century I've lived, I've been envious of Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper & Alice. They all had each other, they had found their soul mates in each other. As happy as I was for them, I envied them, because I hadn't found _my _soul mate. But then, one year ago, in that class room, you walked in my life, and in that instant I knew I had found her. I found her in you, Bella."

Tears swelled in Bella's eyes at his words, leaving her speechless.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Will you marry me?" He asked, opening the small velvet box, a diamond ring waiting inside. Bella shook, and choked out a 'yes', tears streaming down her face as he gently slid the ring onto her ring finger. He craddled her into his chest, kissing her forehead yet again.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.

_//fin._


End file.
